Comenzar de nuevo
by losttheothers
Summary: Jack y Kate no se hablan hace meses y la isla quiere que vuelvan "todos",  Jack intenta reunirlos y hacer cambiar a Kate de opinión, mientras tanto Kate corre serio peligro. /CAPITULOS 7,8,9,10,11 Y 12 POSTEADOS!
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! :) Este es un fic que escribí entre el lanzamiento de la 4º y 5º temporada si no me equivoco (la verdad es que no lo recuerdo muy bien). La historia se desarrolla más o menos al principio de la quinta temporada cuando Jack estaba intentando que todo el mundo volviera a la isla, todo el mundo por supuesto que incluía a Kate. Tiene un pequeñita discusión en algún momento (aunque mi corazón es incapaz de hacer pelear a éstos personajes) xD .Tiene unos 13 capítulos que iré subiendo con el tiempo. Espero que les guste.. aún no me dejan ninguna review, las estoy esperando! :P_

* * *

><p>1.-<p>

-_"!No te atrevas a traerlo!,ellos te necesitan, tienes que volver kate, !cada uno de ustedes!, cosas muy malas pasaron, jacob...,¡Pecas ayúdame!"_-le hablaban un millón de voces a la vez.

-_aaaaaaaaah!_-kate despertó

Su corazón estaba agitado, acelerado. Temerosa abrió los ojos bruscamente. La casa estaba silenciosa y era de madrugada. Llevaba semanas sin dormir y cada vez que lo intentaba tenía el mismo sueño, las mismas voces, el mismo tormento día tras día .Se sentó en la cama desesperada, ya no aguantaba más.

-_"Tienes que volver ¿me escuchaste?"_-un hombre apareció a su lado, de alta estatura, ojos azules, nariz respingada y blanca tez. Su mano la dejaba sin respiración, la ahogaba.

-_"jaaaaaaaaack!"_- Esta vez gritó despertando, igual de agitada y trastornada que la vez anterior, sólo que esta vez era real. Miró a su lado y ahora quien ocupaba ese lugar era Aaron.

-_"¿Qué pasa mami?_,_ ¿Porqué llamabas a jack?"_- dijo su hijo mirándola mientras sostenía una orca en sus manos. Kate no le contestó-_"¿mamá?"_

De los ojos de kate brotaban lágrimas de desesperación.

-_"¿Mamá estás bien?"_- volvió a preguntar el pequeño

- _"sí hijo sólo..."_- se detuvo un momento, se levantó de la cama y tomó a Aaron en brazos -_"ven vamos a dormir, no te preocupes, estoy bien"_-dijo kate mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de Aaron. Después de ésto comenzó a acostarlo _-"Duerme para que mañana despiertes temprano y salgas a jugar... buenas noches"_

-_"Buenas noches mami"_-respondió Aaron con su característica voz dulce.

Luego de arroparlo kate salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su cuarto, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, esas voces en su cabeza, la isla, todo le atormentaba, semanas sin dormir, claire, Jeremy Bentham. ¿Jack tenía razón?¿la isla no los dejaría tranquilos hasta volver?¿qué tenían que volver?¿qué había pasado luego de su partida?. Sawyer y los demás en la isla...


	2. Chapter 2

2.-

-_"ring ring"_-sonó el teléfono

Ya no sabía que hora era, pero madrugada quizás

-_"¡Qué diablos!"_-alegó jack al despertar. El único día en que las alucinaciones y sueños le habían dejado descansar y se ve interrumpido por un llamada. Se apresuró en contestar.

-_"¿Aló?"_-Hubo silencio por tres segundos pero luego la voz se dejo escuchar.

-_"¿jack?"_- respondió kate un tanto nerviosa y afligida

-_"¿kate?"_- preguntó jack sorprendido despertando de su somnolencia

-_"jack, siento molestarte a esta hora..."_- decía kate mientras jack tomaba su reloj y veía la hora -_"es solo que..."_- kate comenzó a llorar -_"no puedo más con ésto...no..."_

-_"oye...¿qué pasa?...tranquila"_- jack se mostraba preocupado

- _"Sé que no hemos hablado hace meses pero...tenías razón"_

_-"¿En qué?"_

_-"Tenemos que volver a la isla"- _esta vez kate lo dijo mas calmada

-"_kate yo..."- _dijo jack sin poder terminar la frase

_-"jack... ¿cuando puedo verte?"- _se escuchó kate desde el otro lado del teléfono

jack se mantuvo en silencio, la verdad es que no sabía que pensar, estaba tan feliz por escuchar su voz de nuevo pero al mismo tiempo se notaba muy nervioso

_-"¿jack?"-_kate rompió el silencio

_-"kate perdón, solo...cuando quieras"- _dejó escapar un suspiro

_-"¿mañana, después de almuerzo?_ -le preguntó kate

_-"¿Dónde?"-_ preguntó jack

_-"En el parque...tú sabes donde"-_ anunció kate y jack sonrió al recordarlo

_-" sí...lo recuerdo...allí estaré"_

_-"gracias"-_ dijo kate luego de otra pausa

Fueron las únicas palabras que encontró, la verdad es que no sabía que decir, después de haberse alejado de él y haberlo tratado así, haberle escondido lo de sawyer. Ella no merecía ese trato por parte de jack

-"De nada"- respondió jack sabiendo que era lo único que podía decir

_-"adiós"- _se despidió kate

_-"adiós"-_ dijo jack sin entusiasmo y descolgó el teléfono


	3. Chapter 3

3.-

Esa mañana jack se levantó temprano, sobretodo porque luego de esa llamada no había podido conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Esa llamada de kate le quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza. Todo había terminado muy mal entre ellos, consecuencia de la falta de comunicación o tal vez de confianza por parte de realidad no lo sabía, aún así él seguía amándola, extrañaba los buenos momentos, reírse con ella, caminar por la playa y recibir una mirada y un gesto que le hiciera sonreír, las fogatas en donde hablaban de lo que fuera, incluso extrañaba meterse en una nueva aventura en la selva aunque eso significara poner su vida en riesgo. Esa playa, la isla... desde que la dejaron su vida...era tan feliz y se volvió un desastre, sobre todo cuando tuvo que dejar a kate, ahora lo único que le importaba era volver, pero no podía volver solo, todos debían volver, ben se lo había dicho como también le había dicho que convencería a kate y posiblemente esa llamada verificaba que el plan de ben había sido puesto en marcha.

Jack pensaba todo esto mientras se afeitaba por primera vez en meses.


	4. Chapter 4

4.-

_-"Buenas tardes"- _saludó kate a la niñera

_-"buenas tardes"-_le respondió saludando con una sonrisa_-"¿vas a salir?"-_preguntó mientras kate se ponía su chaqueta y se acercaba a la puerta

_-"sí, saldré por un par de horas"-_ kate se acercó a Aaron que estaba sentado en la silla junto a la mesa mientras comía -"_Nos vemos más tarde hijo_"- kate besó a Aaron en la frente. Antes que kate se fuera él dijo

_-"Mamá, dile que lo extraño"_

_-"¿A quién?"- _kate volteó sin entender de que hablaba

_-"a jack"-_ dijo Aaron

kate quedó paralizada, ¿cómo era que Aaron sabía que ella vería a jack?. Lo miró un momento extrañada y le preguntó

_-"¿cómo sabes que veré a jack?"-_ Aaron se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

Kae salió de la casa y caminó hacia el parque. No supo como fue que Aaron sabía y como se notaba que lo extrañaba, jack estaba haciendo el papel de padre y un muy buen padre, kate sonrió por un momento, pero de inmediato se le vino a la mente el jack bebedor, que no cuida de sí mismo y que probablemente vería hoy. Pero aunque le culpara de romper su relación, de alguna manera sabía que...o creía que algo muy fuerte debió haberle pasado mientras estaba con ella, pero, ¿que era?. Esta vez tendría que escucharlo y aunque estuviera enojadísima con él, no podía seguir extrañandolo.

Rápido se le pasó el tiempo dentro de sus pensamientos cuando llegó al parque y se sentó en una banca, donde se quedó en silencio algunos minutos, hasta que una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.


	5. Chapter 5

5.-

_-"¿por qué me llamaste kate?"- _dijo la voz del hombre que estaba sentado a su lado

_-"¡jack!"-_ dijo kate mirando mejor

_- "hola kate"- _contestó jack con una sonrisa

_-"¿qué pasó con la barba y todo eso?, yo esperaba..."-_Fue interrumpida por jack

_-" ¿un hombre apuesto con barba, descuidada apariencia, bebedor y desgraciado?"- _le dijo intentando reírse de lo que fue un día atrás

_-"¡Sí!"-_contestó sorprendida_-"¿qué pasó con todo eso?"- _jack se quedó en silencio unos segundos, luego levantó la vista

_-"anoche, una llamada me hizo recordar que no me puedo rendir tan fácilmente y que la vida es mejor cuando le sonríes"_

_-"he estado viendo a tu padre, aparece de la nada"- _dijo mirando unos niños que jugaban

-"¿_Entonces ahora que te está pasando a ti vienes a mi y yo tengo que hacer como si nada?"-_ dijo jack un tanto irritado

_-"jack esto me está volviendo loca, necesito detenerlo"-_ dijo kate volviendo a mirarlo

_-"hay una sola solución para detenerlo"- _jack que miraba al suelo subió la vista y la miró, no dijo nada mas para que kate sacara sus conclusiones

_-"no, eso no puede ser, ¡no lo haré!"- _se levantó de la banca

_-"¡ey!, escúchame...¿quieres pasar el resto de tu vida en un manicomio como hurley? porque es lo que conseguirás"-_ dijo jack parándose tras ella

-_"cualquier cosa sería mejor que volver"-_le dijo kate dándose media vuelta, jack la tomó del brazo

_-"¿de verdad piensas eso?,ésta noche me dijiste que querías volver y ahora cambias de opinión"- _jack la soltó y comenzó a retroceder _- "cuando sepas que es lo que quieres, búscame...si es que ya no es demasiado tarde"-_ se dió media vuelta y caminó hacia su auto, dejándo a kate atrás.


	6. Chapter 6

6.-

Un disparo se escuchó. Jack despertó bruscamente y se sentó en la cama preguntándose de donde venía ese fuerte ruido, diez segundos mas tarde escucha que llaman a la puerta

_-"¡jack! ¿estás ahí? soy sayid, hurley está herido"- _gritó sayid mientras golpeaba al puerta

jack que solo llevaba ropa interior se levantó rápidamente y fue abrir la puerta

_-"sayid que estás haciendo..."-_ jack no alcanzó a terminar de hablar

_-"¡jack hurley recibió un disparo!"-_ volvió a gritar sayid para que jack reaccionara

_-"¿qué?¿dónde...dónde está?"- _jack intentaba entender todo rapidamente.

Sayid señalo a hurley y jack corrió de inmediato donde estaba. Estaba tirado en el suelo con una herida de bala en la zona de los pulmones y a unos metros de él otro hombre yacía en el suelo, pero éste ya estaba muerto. jack comenzó a revisar la herida de hurley que aparentemente estaba desmayado

-"_sayid, ¿qué pasa?"- _preguntó jack mientras revisaba los signos vitales de hurley

-" ese hombre le disparó antes de que yo lo matara"- sayid apoyaba sus manos en sus piernas, se notaba agitado y cansado. jack miró a sayid con extrañeza

_-"¡oooooh colega!"- _hurley estaba asustado y había recuperado la conciencia_-"¡voy a morir!"_

_-"no, tu no vas a morir"- _respondió jack intentando calmarlo mientras ponía sus manos en la herida para detener la hemorragia_-" ayúdame a llevarlo adentro"- _le dijo a sayid

Lo levantaron entre los dos y entraron al departamento de jack, recostaron a hurley en la cama y jack fue en busca del botiquín, del cual saco alcohol, suturas y antibióticos. Vió la herida y notó que no solamente había un orificio, sino que habían dos

_-"hurley tienes suerte"-_ dijo jack tomando el alcohol

_-"¿por qué lo dices? ¡tengo una bala en mis pulmones!"-_ hurley estaba a punto de perder el control

_-"la bala entro por aquí...y salió por acá. Sólo debo cerrarte y estarás como nuevo"_

_-"¿encerio colega? ¡Te amo!"-_ celebró hurley

_-"entonces...¿qué está pasando sayid?¿por qué les han disparado?"- _preguntó comenzando a cerrar la herida

_-"¡Ouch!"- _alegó hurley

Sayid miró a hurley como si estuvieran escondiendo algo y éste le devolvió al mirada, jack volvió a preguntar.

_-"¿Sayid qué...-_Sayid lo interrumpió

_-"jack será mejor que te apresures con hurley"- _hubo un pequeño silencio

_-"¿por qué?"-_ preguntó jack un tanto intrigado

_-" esos hombres venían a matarte jack...venían a matar a los seis de oceanic"_

jack lo miró por un par de segundos mientras trataba de entender lo que sayid quería decirle. Dejó de suturar a hurley

_-"¿Todos nosotros?"- _preguntó jack sin querer escuchar un sí

_-"vinieron por mí, luego por sun, hurley, tú_..."- sayid no siguió hablando

_-"deberías haber dejado que terminara de curarme"- _le dijo hurley a sayid. jack se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.

_-"sayid, en ese cajón hay un arma"- _jack señaló el cajón mientras se ponía los zapatos

_-"¿Qué harás con hurley?"- _preguntó mientras revisaba el cajón

_-"puedo terminar de suturarlo mientras vamos en el auto_"

_-"¿a dónde vamos jack?"-_ hurley preguntó conociendo la respuesta

_-"tu sabes donde vamos"_


	7. Chapter 7

7.-

_-"¿Quién está ahí?"-_ kate preguntó levantándose de su cama pero nadie respondió. La casa continuaba silenciosa_-"debe haber sido otro de esos sueños"- _pensó ya acostumbrada mientras caminaba hacia la cama para volver a dormir, pero un nuevo ruido la detuvo.

Kate corrió al clóset a tomar el arma que guardaba y avanzó lentamente por el pasillo apuntando el arma a la nada, cuando tropezó con algo y se detuvo a mirar, era un juguete, pero no cualquiera

_-"¡¿Qué diablos?"-_ exclamó confundida luego de notar que era el avión del hombre al que había amado, el mismo que dejó en la isla el día en que la dejaron

Un hombre se avalanzó sobre ella por la espalda inmovilizándola y quitándole el arma

_-"Hola señorita Austen, hoy usted va a morir"- _el hombre sonrió sin mostrar su cara mientras la llevaba a su habitación

_-"¿Quién eres?"- _preguntó kate totalmente asustada mientras intentaba soltarse

-"eso no importa"- respondió aquel hombre mientras tomaba una silla y amarraba a kate en ella

_-"¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?"- _Le gritó kate

_-"¿tu hijo?...jajaja Aaron?,él está con mi compañero, ¿puedes verlo?"-_ Le dijo señalando la entrada a la habitación, en donde había un hombre que tenía a Aaron en brazos que parecía dormido. El hombre hizo un gesto de saludo y sonrió

_-"Le haces algo y te juro..."- _kate decía pero fue interrumpida

-"_no te preocupes, está dormido...cloroformo...no verá nada"-_ le dijo esta vez poniendo un pañuelo en la boca de kate para que no hablara. Hubo silencio unos segundos_-"¿hermosa noche no crees?"- _dijo mientras sacaba su arma _-"que pena que dos personas mueran hoy"- _miró su reloj _-"¿Pero qué digo?, ¡uno ya está muerto!...espero que mi otro compañero haya hecho un buen doc...Jack Shepard, era un buen hombre, ¡lástima!"_

kate al escuchar esto comenzó a llorar. ¿jack estaba muerto?. no podía ser, no lo entendía,

¿su jack estaba muerto?

_-"que...¿tu lo conocías?"-_ le dijo acercándose

Pero se aercó demasiado a ella, por lo que kate aprovechó el momento y le golpeó con la cabeza a lo que el hombre respondió con un golpe en la cara dejando a kate con una herida en su mejilla

_-"¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!"-_le gritó el hombre _-" vamos... no soy tan malo, arregle todo para que te trajeran su cuerpo y sea lo último que veas"- _el hombre sonrió

Se escuchó llegar un auto y estacionarse frente a la casa

_-"justo a tiempo, ¡Pete ve a abrir!"-_ dijo el hombre a su compañero y éste obedeció. El hombre se volvió hacia kate -"_ escuché que eres una de los 6 de Oceanic, debe haber sido traumante, por suerte no murieron, pero hay algo que nunca he entendido,¿cómo se cambiaron de ropa? ¿el gordito no bajó de peso? y ¿cómo es que una mujer da a luz en una isla? Debe haber sido difícil. Creo que nunca sabremos la verdad ¿no crees?"- _preguntó mientras cargaba el arma -"_Pete deprisa que quiero terminar ésto luego"- _nadie respondió _-"¿pete?"- _nuevamente ni un solo ruido - _"Espérame un momento, no te vayas..."- _le dijo a kate y caminó hacia la escalera _-"¡vamos!...le diré a Whitmore que quiero otro compañero..."- _en un instante cayo muerto al piso con una herida de bala en la cabeza.


	8. Chapter 8

8.-

Kate estaba completamente asustada, más aún cuando escuchó los pasos de dos hombres subiendo la escalera.

_-"¡jack espera!, no..."- _Sayid intentó detener a jack pero ya era tarde

_-" wow colega, dos hombre en 15 segundos"- _dijo hurley desde el primer piso

-" vamos tengo que encontrar a kate"- dijo jack sosteniendo a Aaron en sus brazos

En ese momento se escucharon ruidos provenientes de la habitación de kate

_-"¿Escuchaste eso?"- _preguntó jack

_-"¿Qué?"-_ Sayid no había escuchado nada.

jack salió corriendo a la habitación de kate, Sayid trató de detenerlo, nuevamente fue demasiado tarde. Para cuando jack dobló por el pasillo lo primero que vió fue a kate maniatada. cómo llegó tan rápido no lo supo, pero ya estaba allí. Se detuvo un momento

_-"¿kate qué te hicieron?"- _kate estaba mirándolo sin poder moverse. jack dejó a Aaron sobre la cama cuidadosamente y le sacó el pañuelo a kate de la boca _-"voy a sacarte de aquí_"- el dijo mientras comenzaba a desamarrar sus manos. kate no era capaz de decir nada.

Cuando jack terminó de desatarla kate se dió media vuelta y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Ni uno de los dos fue capaz de decir una sola palabra por largos segundo, entonces kate comenzó a llorar

_-"Ey, kate tranquila. ya pasó. Estoy aquí, no te preocupes"- _le dijo jack mirándola mientras la abrazaba.

Kate iba a decirle algo, pero no alcanzó a pronunciar palabra cuando jack notó la herida de su mejilla y tomándo su cara entre sus manos preguntó

_-"¿Estás bien?"-_ jack se mostraba preocupado

_-"sí"-_ asintió kate

_-"¿Estás segura?, porque puedo..."_

_-"sí, no te preocupes"_

Al escuchar eso Jack simplemente suspiro de alivio y le sonrió


	9. Chapter 9

9.-

_-"vamos jack, tenemos que irnos"- _dijo sayid apurándolo

_-"ok, vamos"-_ respondió jack mientras tomaba la mano de kate y caminaban hacia la puerta

_-"jack ¿dónde vamos?"-_ preguntó kate bajando la escalera

_-"vamos a volver"- _contestó jack temiéndo la reacción de kate

_-"¿Cómo pretendes hacer eso?"-_ volvió a preguntar

_-"tenemos un plan"- _aseguró jack mientras salían de a casa, detrás de ellos venían hurley y se detuvo para que jack se volteara

_-"¿tú y quién más?"- _kate lo enfrentó

_-"yo y...Ben"-_dijo luego de voltearse sin soltar la mano de kate

_-"¿Qué?"-_ kate parecía enojada y confundida a la vez

_-"jack, kate! vamos"-_ sayid los apuraba mientras subía hurley al auto

_-"escúchame, aquí ni uno de nosotros está seguro y jamás lo estará, ahora los "otros" no son ni Tom ni Ben, es Charles Whitmore y está dispuesto a matarnos, Ben es el único que puede ayudarnos"- _jack trató de explicar a kate

_-"¿por qué confias en él?"-_ kate buscaba una respuesta que la convenciera

_-"Porque no me queda de otra"-_ jack pensó "Deja vú". kate se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos

_-"ok, vamos a hacerlo"- _dijo decidida

_-"vamos"- _le dijo jack caminando hacia el auto


	10. Chapter 10

10.-

_-"Hola mami"-_ dijo Aaron despertando luego de que habían pasado diez minutos en el auto

_-"hola hijo"- _le respondió kate mientras Aaron se enderezaba para mirar mejor

_-"¿Dónde vamos?"-_ Preguntó Aaron un poco somnoliento

-"_Vamos a un lugar muy parecido al país de las maravillas"- _mintió kate para darle una explicación a su hijo

_-"¡Genial!"- _Aaron abrió lo sojos sin poder creerlo

_-"hola pequeño"- _le saludó jack sonriente

_-"¡jack!"- _Aaron gritó acercándose a él.

Le dió un gran abrazo, mucho tiempo había pasado de la última vez qu elo había visto. Jack tambiñen lo abrazó fuertemente,extrañaba mucho a ese niño

_-"¿Cómo estás?"- _le preguntó jack con una mirada paternal

_-"Bien"-_ respondió Aaron

_-"¿Haz cuidado a tu madre en im ausencia?"-_ jack preguntó dulcemente

_-"¡Sí!"- _Aaron asintió con la cabeza _-"¿Por qué no estás con nosotros?"- _preguntó ésta vez tristemente _- "Te extraño"- _continuó Aaron

Los ojos de jack demostraban que esas palabras le habían roto el corazón y le habían tocado en lo mas profundo, pudo notar lo mismo en los ojos de kate

_-"tu mamá y yo tuvimos una discución y no supimos entendernos, entonces yo decidí irme"-_ intentaba explicarle la difícil situación a un niño de 4 años -"_ pero eso no quiere decir que yo no la ame, yo al amo y quiero que sea feliz, quiero que ustedes dos sean felices"- _con éstas palabras Aaron sonrió, por supuesto kate también lo escuchó-_ "cometí un error y ahora debo disculparme"- _siguió explicando

_-"prométeme que lo harás"- _el dijo Aaron

_-Está bien, pero ahora duérmete"- _le dijo jack sonriendo

Aaron se recostó en sus brazos y al cabo de unos minutos se quedó dormido. jack miró a kate y le sonrió, kate le devolvió la mirada, entonces fueron interrumpidos por hurley

_-"wow colega, ¿alguna vez te dijo alguien que te es muy natural las cosas de padres?"_

jack suspiró _-" si hurley, ya me lo habían dicho"- _hubo un silencio de unos segundos _-"sayid, ¿ a cuánto estamos de Portland?"- _le preguntó

_-"llegaremos en unas 4 horas"-_ respondió sayid


	11. Chapter 11

11.-

Cuatro Horas y cuarenta y dos más tarde llegaron al aeropuerto de Portland gracias al "Golden Pass" qu eOceanic les había dado. Allí los esperando Ben , Sun y Ji yeon. Cinco minutos después estaban todos dentro de una limusina que los llevaría al lugar en el que pasarían la noche. La limusina se detuvo a las afueras de la ciudad

_-"Muy bien, hemos llegado"- _Ben le dijo a todos y abrió la puerta del auto para bajar.

jack bajó tras él y le siguió Kate que llevaba a Aaron en brazos

_-"oh, déjame ayudarte"-_ dijo jack tomando a Aaron en brazos para que kate pudiera bajar con más facilidad. Kate le agradeció con una sonrisa

_-"entonces nosotros estamos en..."- _hurley dijo a modo de pregunta

_-"mi casa"-_ contestó Ben comenzando a caminar hacia ella.

La limusina se marchó, Ben ahora estaba frente a la puerta de su casa tocando la puerta, al cabo de unos segundos un hombre un hombre abrió la puerta

_-"¿como ha estado todo Ethan?"- _Le preguntó Ben

_-"tranquilo"-_ respondió él

_-"¿Quiénes son ellos?"- _preguntó mirando a los seis

_-"unos amigos míos, se quedarán está noche abajo_"- respondió Ben explicándole

-"_oh entonces tú los llevarás..."- _Ethan no alcanzó a terminar

_-"Sí...tú sabes"- _le respondió Ben mientras Ethan saludaba con la mano a los seis que miraban atónitos a Ethan

_-"Colega él es..."- _le dijo hurley a sayid sin creer lo que veían sus ojos

_-"Sí hurley, Ethan..."-_ sayid también estaba confundido

_-"¿jack como es que él...?"- _sun preguntó a jack impactada

_-"No lo sé"- _Contestó jack sin saber la respuesta

Ben notó lo confundidos que estaban todos, así que se acercó a ellos para explicarles

_-"Ben yo ví como Charlie mató a ese hombre, vas a tener que explicarme que está pasando"- _le dijo jack enfrentándolo

_-"Está bien, vamos adentro y les explico"- _dijo Ben dándose media vuelta

_-"¡Explícanos ahora!"-_ Kate también estaba confundida con al situación y quería una respuesta, entonces Ben se volteó

_-" cuando la isla desapareció, viajó en el tiempo al año 1960. Ethan murió pero al viajar en el tiempo él volvió a vivir y salió de la isla"._

Jack y los demás se tomaron un tiempo para pensar

_-"entonces cuando volvamos...¿estaremos en 1960?"- _Preguntó sayid

_-"sí"-_Respondió Ben _- "ahora necesito que me acompañen y sean lo más normales posibles con é 1960 ustedes no lo conocen, lo saludan y me siguen"- _continuó ben

_-"Entonces ¿vamos a 1960? ¡Ni siquiera nacíamos!"- _kate intentó sonar a broma

_-"hola, soy Ethan"._

_-"hola Ethan, soy Jack Shepard, gusto en conocerte"._

_-"el gusto es mío"._


End file.
